


He Isn’t Right For You

by Agent37_Flash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Capes, Angst, Dick is a singer, Drinking, Fluff, Jason owns a bar, M/M, Modern Setting, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, cute flirting, romani dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent37_Flash/pseuds/Agent37_Flash
Summary: After finally opening 'The Outlaws', Roy hires a singer that works his way into Jason's heart. He’s everything he wants and everything he can’t have. Dealing with his crush isn’t as easy as it seems, especially when he notices the unhealthy dynamic between Dick and his fiancée.





	1. Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you there is abusive relationships in this! Also Midnighter is a totally asshole. You have been warned. Don’t like don’t read.

Jason Todd cleaned the counter vigorously, trying to block out the sound of flirting and giggling. God, he just wanted to get outside and have a cigarette, longing for that familiar burn. The night at the bar seemed to be one of the longest, generally he loved working but tonight the bar's singer had met his fiancée after his show and they had been chummy all night. In fact they were still in the bar - Dick was probably waiting for Lucas to finish up - every now again Lucas would whisper things into the man's ear that made him blush and giggle.

Fuck, that should be him!

Dick had started singing at the bar two months ago and he had somehow wormed his way into the bartenders heart during that time. He was kind and caring and funny and so fucking gorgeous, but he was engaged to one of the other bartenders, Lucas Trent. Trent had talked a lot about his fiancée, normally degrading comments that focused on Dick looks and his looks alone, never that he was a talented singer or a loving fiancée.

_"I told Roy not to hire him, I don’t need to see him that much. Fuck, he’s just wasting his life making peoples ears bleed."_

_Instead of Jason saying, 'I think he's wasting his life on you.', he shrugged his shoulders and told the pig headed man that it’s great for business._

"Hey, Jaybird! Good night?"

"Yeah, not much business though." Jason threw the dishrag into the cupboard below the counter and turned to Roy.

"What about that fight you broke up, that was great!" Dick cheered, catching the owners attention from where he was seated.

Lucas glared at him before making his way over to Jason and slapping him on the back. "You broke up a fight? Well done, Todd." Sometimes Jason wonders if Roy and Donna are the only ones who know about his 'crush'. Donna constantly insists that Dick flirts with him, even in front of Trent, but Jason doesn’t see it.

"See ya later guys!" Dick called back as his fiancée pulled him out of the bar.

"Fuck!" Jason snapped and flopped down into one of the barstools. "I hate that guy. Still don’t get why we can’t fire him."

Laughing, Roy poured them both a pint of beer and sat down next to him. "Dude, you have been hung up on that guy since he first got off stage."

"Yeah, well. He's an idiot."

It was true though...

_"Phew, so how did I do?" A dark haired man asked as he sat across from where Jason was serving drinks._

_Turning to face the man who caught his attention with a slight foreign accent, he was met with two incredibly blue eyes gazing at him. The man's plush, pink lips were pulled into a soft smile, perfect white teeth showing through his upturned lips. His soft black hair curled slightly at the tips of his ears and his bangs were swept off to one side. The soft yellow lights seemed to make his golden skin glow._

_"Uh yeah, you were great." Fuck, he was blushing like a schoolgirl!_

_The singer chuckled, "Really? 'Cause you don’t sound to sure."_

_"Long night?" That smile was intoxicating. "So, what do you want? It’s on the house."_

_"A free drink? Why, I haven’t even told you my name, mr...?" The man leaned forward, placing his arms on the polished wood counter._

_"Jason Todd. I'm one of the owners. I'm guessing your Lucas Trent’s fiancée, Roy Harper hired you?"_

_The man looked surprised. "Wow, quite the detective. I'm Dick Grayson." Dick shook his hand, Jason would deny not showing off a little of his strength. "Lucas talks about me?"_

_Filling another beer and putting it up on the counter, he mumbled a 'yeah he does', and turned back to Dick._

_"Only good things I hope." Dick laughed like he didn’t know his fiancée was a total asshole._

_'We’ve been together for about six years, but he’s still a good fuck.'_

_'You think he’s great now but he never shuts the fuck up!'_

_"Yeah, good things."_

_"Cool, so I guess I’ll have a...'Long Island Ice Tea. With a little umbrella! And a cherry!"_

_Chuckling Jason placed a blue umbrella in the highball glass. "Seriously? How old are you?"_

_"Haha, I’m twenty four. You?" Dick asked after a sip of alcohol._

_"Twenty two."_

_"Shouldn’t you be the one on this side of the counter. You know, getting drunk and waking up in the wrong bed?" Dick asked with a laugh._

_"Hmm, I wouldn’t mind waking up in your bed." Shit, that just came out. A few other customers who were listening in laughed, a few men wolf-whistled._

_Dick's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing, he stared at the younger man for what felt like a whole hour before recovering. "I’ll have to take a rain check."_

_"I can wait." He smirked as Dick's cheeks burned._

"Dude, he’s getting married. You gotta let him go." Roy threw his arm around the muscular man.

 

He had actually met Roy in a seedy bar after winning a boxing match, something Jason took up when he was sixteen. They had drunkenly suggested opening a bar, a pipe dream they shared, six months later they went through with it. It was tough work, with money issues and all, but the two men pulled through and they finally owned 'The Outlaws'. A small alley bar in the Narrows.

Now, Jason had a nice apartment, a steady job with friends, employees and a crush. He wished he could go back in time and tell younger him that life gets better.

"Let him go. Yeah right."


	2. You Are the Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait! And I just want to thank everyone who commented and gave kudos!! Thank you guys soooo much!  
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait. XD

"I tell myself, that you love me." The singer sung into the microphone. His smooth voice carried across the smoky tavern. "It’s my addiction. Baby, you’re my addiction."

The bar is full of various conversations, overpowering the young singer on stage. A few men and women watched the entertainment while most were engaged in drinking games and gossip. Convicts back slapping and laughing together, calling out to the waitress for another round.

Clouds of dirty smoke filled the atmosphere, the cigarette stench battling for dominance with the stink of noxious odours. A few men that had been standing near the bar, drinking, began to shove each other, swearing and threatening the other. The hinges squeal as the men are pushed out by the waitress, back onto the dangerous streets of Gotham.

"If I tell you how I really feel..." Dick sung, staring out beyond the small crowd.

Out of the corner of his eye he picked up on Lucas, who was bent over the bar in a 'friendly' looking conversation with a blond man. The well built man was smiling coyly at his fiancée. Lucas would puff out his chest, making his muscles and tattoos more evident every time the man locked eyes with him. He was huge compared to Dick, while Dick payed more attention to gymnastics and cardio, 'blondy' looked like he lifted 100kg a day.

Dick leaned his guitar against the speaker and climbed off the stage, shoulders slumping when he only got a few lazy claps. His fiancée didn’t even clap, just concentrated on that flirting blond. Lucas had never flirted with random men back home, though he had made the occasional comment.

It had been Lucas' idea to come to Gotham City. In Chicago Dick had friends, a good job at a classy restaurant, and he'd been well liked as a singer, having gigs at least three times a week at popular pubs. Lucas had never been interested in his singing, even after Dick fucking relocated for him. Lucas had grown up here as a child, only meeting Dick in his late teens, the move had caused them to break into their savings that should have been used for their wedding three years ago.

Dick picked up some extra shifts at his job as a way to pay for rent, Jason and Roy payed him well but Lucas insisted he got another job. So, he interviewed for a good paying job as a barista at a little coffee shop downtown. His first day had been great, the customers were nice and he'd already made a friend, a young red headed woman. The librarian came in every morning for a hot Cinnamon Coffee and a jelly donut.

Gotham wasn’t to bad, but it wasn’t where he wanted to be. Though there was one important person...

"Nice show, Dickiebird." Jason had been calling him that ever since he told him about his childhood. Dick stood there, frozen on the dusty carpet, looking up into the turquoise eyes of Jason Todd.

Shit, he was attractive. Dressed in a tight wife-beater that hugged his abs, his black cargo pants and combat boots made him look like an ex-military soldier. His dyed white bangs hung slightly over his eyebrows, the rest of his black hair was ruffled and messed, giving him a rugged handsome look. His dark eyebrows drew together the more Dick just stared.

Shaking his head, Dick smiled at him. "Thanks, Jason." He looked around the taller man, towards the bar. "Have you seen Lucas?"

The smile disappeared of Jason's face and threw a hand up in the air, pointing towards the bar. "He's over there."

Dick gave the younger man a quick smile and nod and skipped over to his lover. Standing behind the bar, Lucas was still chatting to that fucking blond flirt! Taking a few deep breaths, Dick slipped behind the counter and slyly wrapped his arms around Lucas' solid waist. Standing on his tip-toes he kissed him on the cheek, smiling to himself when 'blondy's' face turned from teasing to surprised.

Lucas flinched, turning to Dick with wide eyes like a child who had been caught stealing. He quickly schooled his expression and grabbed Dick roughly by his forearms, detaching him from his body. Dick's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You can’t be behind here." Lucas said.

"Relax, I was only saying hi." Dick attempted to get a smile out of the man, it was difficult on numerous occasions. "And Jason won’t care."

"Hi. Now, why don’t you go home? You've had a busy night." Lucas gave the younger a gentle shove towards the entrance.

Dick glared at him and stood his guard. "Who's this?" Dick pointed at the man sitting across from Lucas.

"This is Andrew, Andy this is Dick." Yeah, way too comfortable...

"Hi, Dick. You’re a great singer." Andrew smiled at him, putting out a hand in a friendly gesture.

Accepting it, Dick shook his hand, much to Lucas' obvious discomfort. "Thank you, I always take compliments where I can get them. I’m Lucas' fiancée."

Andrew's eyebrows raised. "Oh, really?" He gave Lucas a pointed look. "He didn’t mention you."

Dick looked at Lucas with a hurt angry expression. "I'll talk to you back at our apartment."

He couldn’t deal with this right now, didn’t want to deal with this right now. Turning around he left, ignoring Lucas calling him back, and kept walking until he was out the back sitting on the cold stone stairs near the dumpsters. The alley was dark and grimy, only lit by the small light above the door and the distant street lamp. The looming buildings above him made him feel small, unimportant.

Gazing up at the neighbouring building he looked at all the little apartment windows. Each little window was like another world, those people had their own dreams, their own ups and downs, their own Lucas', their own Jason's. Dick buried his face into his hands, big fat sobs broke free from his lips, tears pooled in his clammy palms. God, what was wrong with him? Everything after the move was catching up to him and hitting him full force.

After a few minutes of drowning in self pity, a heavy jacket was placed over his back, and sat down next to him. He leaned into Jason gratefully, the smell of apple shower gel and cigarettes becoming pleasantly familiar each passing day. The man hushed him, placing his head on top of Dick's as the older leaned against his shoulder. Sniffing, Dick wiped his nose against the sleeve of Jason's leather jacket. Chuckling slightly when Jason shot him an unimpressed look.

"Sorry." Dick mumbled.

Jason ran a hand through his own hair, dragging his bangs back. "What happened?"

Dick mushed his face into the bartenders bare arm. Ever since he met Jason he had been easy to talk to, made Dick comfortable and relaxed in his company, the man always made him smile. He didn’t have to act a certain way around Jason. The younger man had this way of making him feel special, something Lucas didn’t often do anymore. Dick told himself it was just how relationships progressed. God, he couldn’t even remember the last time someone made him a homemade meal! Couldn’t remember the last time Lucas said "I love you." Don’t get him wrong, he loved the man’s company, loved when they were snuggled on the couch watching a movie together, but it seemed lately he kept seeing this other side to the older man.

"It’s just Lucas." It was muffled against the younger man’s arm.

"Want me to fire him?" Jason sounded so sincere, like he would really fire an employee just because Dick was upset.

"Thanks, Jay." Dick chuckled, he leaned up to peck his cheek. Smiling at the blush that burned his friends face. "It’s just a spat though, we always get over it."

"Where did you even meet that guy?" Jason turned his head away as he lit a cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing it out, wisps of smoke travelled through the dense air, floating up the alley way into the gloomy sky. Dick was mesmerised by the twirls of smoke, reminding him of a beautiful ballet dancer.

"We met in high school. He’s been my boyfriend ever since." Dick watched as Jason nodded, flicking the ash of his cigarette onto the pavement.

"High school romance, huh?"

"Yep. We had fun, went to homecoming together. After school finished we got an apartment together in Chicago."

"Well, if you ever need a break from the same thing, you know where to find me." Jason smirked at him.

The singer winked obnoxiously back. Their conversation drifted to small talk, "You have any plans for the weekend?"

"Apart from work, nothing. Expect for dumbly agreeing to a date."

Dick elbowed Jason in the ribs. "A date? Todd, how dare you not tell me!" Dick clutched his heart and faked hurt.

"It’s just some guy Roy set me up with. I don’t even want to go, I haven’t been on a blind date before."

"Oh, they’re great fun. You'll enjoy it, I promise. Where’s he taking you?"

"Uh, when you say it like that it makes me feel sick." Jason laughed. "I think we’re going to get dinner and maybe..."

"Mmm, kinky." Dick giggled.

"You got a dirty mind, Grayson." Jason joked.

Dick hummed sarcastically, he pulled himself to his feet and turned the doorknob, he was immediately hit with the warmth from the electric heater that sat near the stage. "It’s pretty cold out here, you comin' in?"

"Yep." Jason crushed his cigarette butt under his heavy combat boot and followed Dick inside. "You want a Long Island Ice Tea?"

"It sounds wonderful right now, but I have to get home. Got a new job, so I need to catch up on some sleep." Jason walked with him to the door, straight past Lucas. Dick was happy to see 'Andrew' had left. He'd talk to Lucas back at home, yeah, he’d give him an earful.

"You picked up another job?" Jason asked incredulously. Passing Dick his long trench coat in favour of getting his old leather jacket back.

"Walk me to my car?" Dick asked.

"Sure." Jason's smile was all perfect teeth.

His face stung as he walked against the cold rain, he pulled the collar up around his neck to block out the frigid weather. "I needed the money, and the place is really cute and cosy. It’s a small cafe called 'Four Robins'. Lots of couples come together, you should bring your new date."

"Pfft, I don’t even know what he’s like.

"Yet. Anyway, the coffee is really good, so even if you don’t bring someone you should come to taste. I make a mean latte.

"You know I can just pay you more if you need it." Jason moved into his personal space once they arrived at Dick's car, saving Dick from the onslaught of prickly rain.

"No no!" Dick searched his pockets for his car keys. "I just...no it’s fine, Jason. You guys already pay me heaps."

"You deserve it, your a good singer."

Dick ducked his head to hide the blush. Climbing into his old Jeep he shut the door and wound his dirty window down. Peering out, he looked up at Jason. "Well I better get going. Thanks again Jason, for you know...making me feel better."

"Yeah, don’t tell anybody, okay? Got a reputation to keep."

"Of course. Enjoy your date, Jay." Dick smirked to himself as he took off into the busy late night traffic.


	3. Something Just Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait everyone!!! Hope this chapters worth it!

Jason waited under the cover of a building that gave absolutely no protection against the cold wind whipping through his hair making it look like a birds nest. He wouldn’t tell anyone but he actually styled his hair for this date. He actually tried. And what for? Where the hell was this guy? He’d been waiting outside the restaurant for 20 minutes now, a few more and Jason would leave.

"Jason?" A man’s voice called out.

Turning around Jason gazed at the man approaching him. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes like golden syrup. He was average build and average size, shorter and not as fit as Jason. All round pretty average guy.

He looked rich in his sharp blue suit and black leather bag thrown over one shoulder. His hair was slicked back and his tie hung lose from his white dress shirt. He seemed to have rushed here but didn’t seem apologetic about making Jason wait.

"Hey." Jason shook the guys hand. God, he hadn’t been on a date with a guy in years. Jason has always been a one night stand kind of guy.

"Hi, I’m Scott. It’s uh nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Jason smiled even though the man was avoiding eye contact.

They walked inside the restaurant and chose a booth at the back. The place was friendly and basic, didn’t really promise anything special. There where two rows of booths, up the front was a small counter, hiding the busy kitchen. Waitresses and busboys mingled, picking up plates and delivering food to various other customers.

The menu was a variety of soups, pastas and a seafood basket that was probably from the frozen food aisle at Walmart. Jason ordered a bowl of pumpkin soup with a turkey club while Scott only ordered a sandwich. The waitress, who winked at Jason when he smirked at her, nodded as she took down their orders and left them alone with a flick of gorgeous fiery hair.

Jason looked back at the man, who had still not made eye contact and only ordered a measly salad sandwich. "So, what do you do?" Roy hadn’t told him everything about the guy, knowing Jason would need something to talk about.

"I’m a bookkeeper." Scott answered as he ate a slice of the garlic bread from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Sounds interesting." The bartender lied. "Where did you meet Roy?"

The older man brushed his hands off on his jacket and sat up more. "We met in high school. Ran into him a few weeks back, told me about you, so yeah."

"Wait, so your not close with him?" Jason frowned, he had thought Roy knew this guy well.

"We were close in high school, man relax." Scott leaned forward and finally looked Jason in the eyes. "You know your pretty hot, what do you say we leave this place and continue this elsewhere? My car is right out the front, just gotta move the front seats forward."

Jason took a few deep breaths to stop himself from reaching over table and smashing this creep's head into the bread. Generally, Jason would have said yes, ending the night in sex and never seeing the man again, but he wanted an actual date. For once in his life he’d like to have a relationship.

"Thanks, but I think I’ll finish my meal."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe I don’t want to wait."

Before Jason could answer, which was probably a good thing, the red headed waitress was carrying their food over. "Salad sandwich?"

Scott grunted, "Took your time." He mumbled.

The waitress, Kathy, whispered a sorry as she placed it in front of him. "Pumpkin soup?"

"Yeah, thanks babe." Jason gave her his famous smug grin that had her blushing and took the bowl from her.

"Listen, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." The man said calmly.

'Gee, you think, creep. First date in ages and I get an average bookkeeper only interested in sex.' Was what Jason wanted to say, to stop himself from doing that he dipped a slice of turkey sandwich into his soup. It was surprisingly delicious.

"Seriously, what do you say? We can use my car and then you can go home. Or, we could go to the bathroom?"

"Let me just go ask for a glass of water while I think it over." Jason didn’t even bother giving the guy a fake smile. Grabbing his jacket from next to him he got up and walked out the door. Fuck that felt good.

He practically sprinted to his car, backing out into the traffic as fast as possible and taking off. First he figured he should go beat Roy up like he used to when he was younger and pissed at the older man constantly, but suddenly he felt a wave of loneliness crashing over the familiar wave of anger. Taking the next turn he drove down through a few blocks to arrive a Dick's apartment building.

Before he got out he rested his head against the cool leather of the steering wheel. Asked himself what he was doing, what he was asking from Dick. Dick was his friend though, it didn’t have to be weird. The older man always had great advice...Dick just needed to learn to use it himself.

Jason climbed the stairs to Dick and Lucas' apartment. He and Roy had only been here once before when they had been invited over by Lucas to watch a game and drink beers. Roy and Lucas had ended up watching and Jason had ended up chatting to Dick. 

* * *

 

"If you would just listen!"

"No, you listen! You always get your damn way, so shut up."

Roy and Jason could here shouting as they approached the paint chipped door. They looked at each other, a little unsure about knocking. They hadn’t known Lucas and Dick for very long, but Roy had wanted to watch the game and couldn’t because Donna was having a girls night and Jason's had broken a few days before. Dick and Lucas fought a lot, most of the time the bartenders didn’t know what about.

Roy braved it and knocked loudly. Minutes later Dick had opened the door and Jason had felt his heart break a little at the sight of his newly found 'crush', Dick's eyes were slightly puffy and wet and his face was burning red. He wiped his eyes and smiled gingerly at his bosses.

"Sorry. Come in."

Jason smiled warmly at the older man as they both brushed by him to get in. Inside their messy apartment Lucas was gripping the kitchen counter with white knuckles. He looked ready to punch something...or someone. The tension in the room was thick when Dick came into the kitchen to grab a drink and Lucas left, switching on the tv and slouched on the couch. Roy followed him over leaving Jason behind with Dick.

"Come on, let’s go." The Romani man grinned and wagged a bottle of vodka and a few bottles of beer.

Jason frowned, a little concerned but still took the beers from Dick. Jason didn’t know much about the singer but he knew he wasn’t a heavy drinker, not when Jasons' been around. Jason shrugged it off and followed the older man into the living room, which wasn’t much of a living room, just a couch and two armchairs that sat in front of an old television.

Dick sat in an armchair well away from his fiancée, and when Lucas looked at Dick pouring a generous amount of vodka into a coffee mug, Dick met his eyes and if looks could kill...well, Lucas would be no more. Saving Jason a job.

Tension was high, only relaxing slightly when the game began. Dick gave up filling his mug on the third round and started drinking from the bottle. Lucas' hand was tight around his own beer. "You gonna drink all that?" Lucas snapped.

Dick locked eyes with his husband as he took another gulp. "Are you gonna keep pissing me off?" Dick growled.

Roy and Jason both placed their attention of the baseball game but carefully watching the two. It wasn’t hard as they were all clumped together. Lucas sat forward, walking over to his fiancée and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. Dick still clutched the bottle of cheap peach vodka.

The two bartenders sat forward, watching warily. This scene is something Jason has seen before. Where his father would shove his mother into the wall, the plaster would crack under the pressure. His father would round on him next, storming towards him like a fat crazed bull.

Jason shook the thoughts from his head as he saw Dick shove Lucas back. "Fuck off."

"Grayson, calm down and put the drink away." Lucas went to make a grab for the plastic bottle only for Dick to pull it back.

"Watch your game, I’m gonna go..." Dick turned to face their guests. "I’m really sorry about all this guys."

The bartenders both mumbled a 'don’t worry about it,'. Jason watched longingly as Dick walked down the hall and out of site.

The two friends ended up chatting to Lucas, who was surprisingly good at forgetting the fight, and made their way through beers and pizza, fortunately the awkwardness disappeared. Jason couldn’t shake the worry for Dick off and he looked over at Roy, eyebrow raised as he gave him an 'ask if I can see him' look. Roy smirked and nodded.

"Shouldn’t we check on Dick?" Roy asked Lucas.

"Nah, whenever he's like that you’re better off letting him calm down by himself." Lucas moved forward grab another can of beer.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Jason asked, he already knew the answer but Lucas didn’t need to know where he was really going.

"Yeah sure, it’s down the hall across from the bedroom."

Jason followed his instructions but knocked gently on the bedroom door.

"Fuck off." Dick's voice snapped.

Chuckling Jason called back, "It’s Jason, idiot."

The door swung open. "Oh god, I’m so sorry, Jason. I should have known it was you!" Dick said, leaning against the door. 

Jason swallowed. "I was just wondering if your okay?"

"I’m so sorry about that. It’s just, we're still unpacking," Dick gestures with his hand to the boxes in the hall. "And everything has been super busy lately, also I don’t generally drink like this."

"Its fine." Though the younger man did noticed he didn’t actually answer his question.

"Why aren’t you watching the game?" Dick frowned, he appeared to be a little tipsy as he leaned against the bedroom door and smiled drunkenly up at the taller man.

"Not that into baseball, more of a Gotham Knights kind a man." Jason smirked down at the shorter man.

"You can sit with me if you want?" Dick stepped aside to let the younger man in.

Jason looked around the room, taking in how small it was, a cupboard sat in one corner and a desk in the other. The queen sized bed was directly under the open window, a cool breeze drifted through and wafted the smell of incense and vanilla candles in Jason's direction.

"What are you doing, exactly?"

"Writing a new song."

They sat on Dick's bed like a couple of teenagers. Jason told Dick stories about when he was young, taking part in street fights to earn money, how he and Roy met and started the bar with only a damp packet of cigarette and a few hundred dollar notes.

Dick sung him a few songs he learnt in the circus when he was younger, telling Jason that they would dance and sing and chat around a campfire, how much he missed his old life with his parents, family and friends.

In that moment, both a little drunk, Jason realised how gorgeous Dick really was.

* * *

 

"Hello?" Jason knocked on the door.

The door swung open to, Dick greeting him in sweat pants and a t-shirt that must be Trent’s because it covered most of his thighs. He hair was messy and he had bags under his sapphire eyes. He must have been sleeping.

"Jason?!" Dick looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Jason stuck his hands in his pockets. "My date was a creep." Jason says simply like he knows Dick will understand.

"Oh Jay. Come in." Dick stood aside to let Jason into the cluttered apartment. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be great." Jason’s eyes wandered around the apartment, still covered in unpacked boxes labeled DVDs and books.

Jason sat on a stool at the kitchen counter and watched the barista at work. Dick smiled gently as he pushed the mug towards Jason, a messy little foam symbol was in the milk, dusted with chocolate powder. The coffee was delicious and creamy, the bartender generally took his coffee black but he wasn’t going to complain when he had woken the older man up.

"So, tell me about this creep." Dick said from across the table, sipping his own Earl Grey.

"He was just interest in sex, which I would normally agree to, but I was looking forward to an actual relationship. Not, as he so romantically offered, sex in a public restroom." Jason snarled and took another mouthful of the scolding drink.

"Well, I have someone who is interest in that. She’s really beautiful, funny, strong. You’ll love her!" Dick grinned. "Move on from that guy. Artemis is great, Jay."

Jason got lost in the excitement of Dick's sapphire eyes, the way they sparked and burst with energy. Pain enveloped Jason’s heart, why couldn’t he see? God, he was everything Jason wanted.

And everything he couldn’t have...

"You know what, I think I’ll take you up on this. Artemis, right?"

"Yeah," Dick scribbled down a number on a scrap of paper. "Here, call her. She works with me so you should meet her there."

Jason nodded, pocketing the number, and walked around the counter to put his mug in the sink. Dick got up and hugged him tightly, Jason had gotten used to it. Wrapped his arms around Dick's waist he pulled him into what hopefully looked like a platonic hug.

"Hey! What the fuck is this." Trent’s voice shouted. His heavy footsteps approached the two men, who had broken the hug, and shoved Jason into the bench. "You trying to grope him, Todd?!"

"No, Lucas, it was just a hug." Dick pulled Lucas back. "It was just a hug." Dick repeated distantly.

"I’m just gonna go. See ya tomorrow, Dick." Jason quickly left the apartment, feeling guilty when he could here the engaged men arguing, Dick had already looked so god damn tired. Jason knew if he hadn’t left Trent would get his fist in face.

As soon as he got home he called Artemis. She was a little surprised, apparently Dick had told her stuff about him already. They agreed to meet at the coffee shop tomorrow for lunch. That night Jason went to bed with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

 

Jason made sure he looked presentable. Wearing a checked red shirt, dark jeans and his leather jacket he practically skipped up to the coffee shop, 'Four Robins'. It was a little shop huddled among huge city buildings. Crowds of business men and woman, students and shoppers rushed by it. The royal blue paint cracked and chipped revealing golden wood panels along the outside walls, the red words standing out amongst the grey dull neighbouring buildings, calling people inside. Decorating the windows, little silhouettes of Robin's dance on branches.

Pushing open the door a sweet smell pastries surrounded him. The chairs and tables were painted a soft pink, and the booths along the side were wooden and red cushions. The counter was made from darkened timber like the walls and had fake green vines creeping up the sides. The whole place had a comfortable feeling from it, and Jason had to admit he liked the 70s music playing through the speakers. Looking around Jason noticed Dick in black jeans and a blue shirt, he wore a blue apron and smiled as he passed two coffee cups to some high school students from behind the coffee maker.

Jason approached him, Dick immediately noticing him. "Hey." Jason smiled.

"Hey Jay, Artemis is just taking off her apron." Dick said, "oh, and this is Tim." Dick gestured to a short black haired boy in a yellow apron carrying empty trays.

"Dick, I thought I told you I didn’t want to wait that table. " Tim snapped after he gave Jason a tight smile.

Dick rolled his eyes as Tim muttered something that sounded like 'stupid kid'. Jason looked up as the door to the kitchen opened and a blond haired women walked out. She was dressed in skinny blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Hi, I’m Artemis." She smiled at Jason as she waved and approached him.

"H-hi I’m Jason."

"Yes, I know," she laughed, "do you want to sit down or did you have another place in mind."

"Well, this place is lovely, and I hear the customer service is great." Jason grinned as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Dick," Artemis turned to the man who was glancing at them behind his spot, "can I have a soy latte and a chicken panini."

"Nice, I’ll have a long black, and I think I’ll try the chicken panini as well." Jason smiled cheekily and followed the tall women to a seat.

* * *

 

Dick couldn’t help that every two minutes his eyes would somehow be drawn to the couple settled by the window. Tim, who was serving customers behind the counter now, had noticed. Dick came back from serving his two friends and placing the tray piled with dirty plates down he leaned on the counter with a glum expression.

"You okay, Dick?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?" Dick asked, straightening up as he did so.

Tim hummed, unconvinced. "They seem happy." Tim commented and gestured to Artemis and Jason.

"Uh yeah, they make a cute couple." Dick looked over at Jason and sighed. He wanted his friend to be happy but he couldn’t help the sharp stab of jealousy.

"Dick," Tim called.

Dick looked back up at his young friend, "Yes?"

"You’re an idiot." Tim shook his head as he placed two cups of hot chocolate on an empty tray and pushed it towards the waiter. "Now take this to the demon and his friend."

"As I’ve told you before Tim, I’m happily engaged and do not like Jason. We’re just friends."

Dick looked as Artemis reached out and wiped something from Jason’s chin gently, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Friends." He muttered and shaking his head he got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do? I always love constructive criticism! The boys weren’t adopted. Just extra info.


End file.
